


The Lion, The Wolf, and the Dragon

by M (M935694)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beheading, Execution, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gang Rape, Guro, Headfucking, Humiliation, Impalement, Large Cock, Large Insertion, Multi, Necrophilia, Nipple Piercings, Other, Public Execution, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Snuff, Torture, Whipping, Womb bursting, anal rape, bloated belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Daenerys fails in her attack on King's Landing - and is captured by Cersei's forces. Cersei puts the Mother of Dragons through weeks of torture and rape via her futa dick - before finally having her executed via beheading. But even death isn't the end for her - Daenerys's corpse subjected to further abuse by the Lannister queen.Arya also stumbles into the city and loses her head over the course of the story.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	1. Dany's Capture

Daenerys Targaryen held on to Drogon’s neck as her dragon - her child, the only child of hers that was still alive - batted away at the air with his wings. It was finally time to attack King’s Landing. Now, she’d be taking her rightful place as the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. She’d be getting the Iron Throne back - and bringing down the wife of the usurper while at it, too. Cersei Lannister… Her blood boiled at the very thought of the other woman currently proclaiming herself to be Westeros’s queen. She murdered Missandei… She killed her best friend! Only to hurt her! Oh, she was so going to hurt her in return when she got the chance.

Her troops - Northerners led by Jon Snow, and the Unsullied under Grey Worm’s command - would attack the city from the main gates. But she herself had a different task to do. A far more personal one. A dragon would break the defender’s spirits and help her forces win the siege quickly - and she intended to join them and help with just that. But there was someone she needed to get rid of first. The man who had taken her other baby away… Euron Greyjoy. The man who shot down Rhaegal. As the commander of the Iron Fleet - which was currently serving as Cersei’s naval forces - he was certain to be somewhere at the harbor. Going there had one additional advantage - disabling the many scorpions mounted on the ships. They were the only thing that could pose a threat to her while riding Drogon… But she wasn’t going to let them hit her. Not again. She wouldn’t lose the last one of her kin. Never again.

In no time Khaleesi and her beloved mount made it to the harbor. Seeing the many ships - with the scorpions fixed on them - reawakened the painful memories of when she last saw them. With a scream of fury, she directed Drogon downwards. The dragon was just as enraged as she was - he could understand that those were the things that took his brother away. Swooping down while losing themselves in the rage, the two of them began getting their revenge - Drogon breathing fire down on the ships. It felt so good to see them crumble and burn under his breath!

Her first run ended with plenty of the ships destroyed - the sailors either burning to death or sinking with the remains of their ships, only rare survivors getting to jump quickly enough and swim away far enough that the sinking ships didn’t drag them back under the water. However, there were still plenty of ships they didn’t get the first time. They’d need to do another run to finish off the stragglers. As she circled above them, there was no chance that they’d be able to aim straight up at her from the scorpions mounted on the ships. However, there were also more of the devices mounted on the shore - and these began to track her and Drogon’s movements in the air. Some bolts shot through the sky towards them as Drogon turned back towards the surviving ships - but their aim was completely off, completely missing their mark as they flew through the air nearby.

However, with the remaining ships in place, Drogon’s path through the air became obvious. And as the dragon breathed down more destruction onto the final ship, the beating of its wings brought it into the path of several javelins - all sent towards the place the operators predicted he would end up at. The bolts tore through his scales, making him buck and writhe in the air. Daenerys held on for dear life as the life of the last of her dragons was stripped away from her - the black-and-red dragon falling to the ground in its dying moments.

The final flaps of Drogon’s wings brought Khaleesi straight towards the men who brought her down - the dragon crashing onto the shore, Daeneys shaken off him due to the impact. She hit the ground hard, her body bruised in several spots - her black battle armor ripping in a couple of spots as she slid across the ground.

Immediately, she was surrounded by several soldiers - mostly members of the Lannister army and some gold cloaks. She didn’t even resist in any way as they forced her onto her knees. Her body was battered and aching - but that was nothing compared to the agony she was feeling inside. Drogon was gone… Her last child, taken away from her forever! He was gone… Gone! Tears began to pour down her cheeks as the men dragged her arms away from her body - the heartbroken woman just sobbing as the man discussed what to do with her. They had the enemy queen, completely at their mercy… But they were very much aware that they shouldn’t do anything too permanent. Queen Cersei was surely going to want to torment this foreign skunk herself - and if she found out they broke a piece of her, they’d be looking at their own executions.

But if they only kept that in mind… There was still plenty of fun to be had with their captive. Drawing a few swords and daggers, they began cutting away at Dany’s armor - taking caution not to slice just through it and not harm her skin below it. The heavy, dark leather began falling off in large pieces as they carved them out - along with scraps of the shirt she wore underneath the armor so that it didn’t rub directly against her skin. The armor and Dany’s undergarments were removed, exposing the Targaryen’s bare chest - her perky titties revealed to the soldiers around her to some satisfied, leery comments from them.

They followed suit with the Mother of Dragon’s pants - them, too, cut apart and ripped away from the skin and flesh they protected. Before long, Daenerys was completely in the nude in front of all of them - only barely registering the fact as the men ripped even her boots and gloves away, making sure that no inch of her skin was covered anymore. Her bare snatch was uncovered as well - the wet, cold wind blowing from the sea rubbing against it and making her body shiver in the process.

Next, the soldiers turned Dany around - making her come face-to-face with the still-warm carcass of her beloved scion. The sight of him like that - motionless, his eyes staring blankly at the distance - was another blow to her psyche. She began to sob even stronger - but deep down, another feeling was awakening. The fury of a dragon. Her anger began eroding away at the sorrow-induced indifference - Daenerys starting to struggle as she saw what the men were doing to Drogon’s corpse. A few of them climbed on top of him - soiling his beautiful scales with their dirty boots - and began struggling with one of the dragon’s horns. Others were kicking him, or even spitting on him! They couldn’t even leave his corpse alone, they had to defile it even further… Oh, it’d be so much better if they all died! 

Dany began to fight against the men holding her as she was forced to watch what they were doing to Drogon - but they were too strong for her to break out. And even then, what would she do? They were outnumbering her heavily, she was deep into the city which was keeping her forces at bay… But even knowing that, she fought back. She didn’t want to see it. But she had to - the last of her sons denied peace after death just like the first one was.

Finally, the soldiers managed to succeed at their task. Dany stared at the shard of Drogon’s horn that one of them held triumphantly high in the air - the trophy from a slain dragon. Her dragon. Her final son… But acquiring it was just the first step to her captors’ plan. The guardsman holding the horn returned to her - Dany starting to shake even more as he drew closer and closer. He brought it directly to her - and then, began rubbing it against her face.

“You see this, bitch? Your precious dragons are all dead now. That’s what you get for going against our queen!”

Dany stared at him with nothing but pure hatred through her tears - the man walking behind her. Suddenly, she felt rough hands groping her ass - and pulling her asscheeks apart. Spreading her asshole - Dany instinctively clenching it in return. Her disgust swelled as she felt the tip of Drogon’s horn touch the entrance to her ass. It was thin enough to slip through her sphincter, even as she tried to keep it shut - especially with the amount of force the man put into it. She gasped as her asshole was penetrated with the rough piece of her child’s body - but the men weren’t done with just penetrating her.

Instead, they began taking turns hitting the part of the horn that was still sticking out of her ass - driving it deeper and deeper inside her. The horn was thin at the tip, but gradually went thicker further down - so, in turn, her asshole was forced to stretch out as well. The horn’s scaly, ragged, abrasive surface was forcefully dragged across the sensitive inner walls of her ass - scraping it to the point of agony. It was so humiliating to be defiled like that in front of all of them… It reminded her of her nights with Khal Drogo - especially the roughness with which she was forced to take it. Her insides turned with disgust that this was what her son’s body was being used for… Violating her own body. Still, all that humiliation and disgust were things she was familiar with. And that familiarity let her fully break away from the indifference brought on by her son’s demise - letting only her anger take hold of her. It was all Cersei’s fault! Oh, she’d like for nothing more than to crush her beneath Drogon’s paws! To pay her back for doing all this… It was her refusal to give in that led to all this, after all! She was surely going to get back at her!

Dany’s sphincter stretched out to the point of tearing - the muscle finally giving way after a particularly strong blow. At that point, almost all of Drogon’s horn was stuck inside her - her anus bleeding because of the abuse the horn brought to it.

With their captive’s rectum sufficiently plugged, the men began leading Dany away from the port - the younger queen giving some final sorrowful looks towards Drogon’s corpse. She had no idea what they intended to do with it… But she was certain it would be awful - and her heart ached at that. They managed to find some manacles, and slapped them onto her wrists, binding them behind her back - cutting her chances of escape even further down.

Each step she was forced to take hurt a lot. Her bones still hurt from the rough landing. The horn in her ass was scratching her insides whenever she moved her legs, adding another layer to the agony. As if that wasn’t enough, just placing her bare feet on the harsh stones making up the streets of the city hurt her soles - especially as the man hurried her on. The sharp edges of the stones cut through the skin of her soles - opening shallow wounds that still made taking every step painful.

As they walked, the citizens of the city began peeking away at the group. Some of them managed to hide in the red keep for the siege - but others simply couldn’t fit. The fear of Daenerys’s invasion and her dragons had been devastating to many - and to see the object of their fear in a state like that was a tremendous relief. Word spread quickly - and soon, there was a crowd gathered to look at the woman they all feared being paraded around in the nude. They began calling her names - calling her a foreign whore, a tyrant… But wasn’t she trying to free them from a tyrant in the first place? Cersei had no claim to the throne at all…

They called her a murderer - and that much was true. But those who she killed were enemy soldiers - and nobles who refused to accept her reign. She was justified in doing that… She couldn’t tolerate any who would try to undermine her rule. And soldiers were just that, soldiers - fighting in a war for the wrong side, they all but deserved to die. But to those people, that wasn’t the case at all… All they could see was someone who killed their friends, their brothers, their lovers… Even today, plenty of them had died in her attack. They weren’t wrong to call her that, were they? But Cersei was one too! She killed so many of her own people!

The townsfolk didn’t keep it to just insults, either. One of them threw a stone at her - and that was all the invitation they needed. They began hurling stones at her - the projectiles smacking into her body and leaving plenty of bruises and cuts. The barrage continued for a while, Dany given a new source of pain as they walked - before the soldiers leading her decided to intervene. They couldn’t have her die to those commonfolk! She was already pretty beaten-up. One painfully accurate stone would be enough to take her life - and with it, theirs, the thrower’s, and everyone around them. Cersei wouldn’t take kindly to that happening.

But the raging emotions of the crowd were too much to contain by simply asking them to stop. It wasn’t going to work. Then, perhaps… Yes. That was it. Daenerys’s nude body had been exciting to the soldiers - it surely was stimulating to the crowd, too. Then, letting them violate her sexually was the way to go. It was what the soldiers themselves wanted to do, too - so they get straight to it.

Dany watched with surprise as they quickly removed their pants - before approaching her from both ends. The horn stuffed into her ass was now painfully ripped out in one go - to a gush of blood escaping her rectum. The cock one of them rammed into her cunt was nothing impressive - she had lovers whose girth and length were far better in the past. But the way he forced himself on her in such an impersonal way in front of all those people… It was what really hurt her mentally - the penetration was just a small discomfort at most.

What wasn’t just discomfort was the cock the other soldier slammed into her gaping asshole. She let out a cry of pain as he entered her anus - its bleeding, damaged walls irritated once more with the man’s meat rod. She tried struggling - but with her arms tied, the man had no troubles overpowering her - and grinding their cocks into her holes at the same time. The people watching cheered as she was violently taken by the guards - Dany finding herself unable to stop herself from crying once more as the pain in her ass continued to grow.

As the soldiers came into Daenery’s holes, filling both her ass and cunt with their seed, she thought that it was over and now they’d move on - to whatever fate awaited her wherever they were taking her. They were probably taking her to Cersei, weren’t they? The woman who was her final obstacle to the Iron Throne? Dany couldn’t help but feel afraid of that meeting. This was completely different from how she had imagined that meeting would go in her head… But she wasn’t going to lose hope. Jon and Grey Worm were still out there, fighting for her - they would surely break through Cersei’s worthless goons and free her before anything bad happened.

Dany’s assumption was wrong - in fact, her gangrape was only starting. As the soldiers withdrew, they invited the crowd to take their place - the people of King’s Landing rushing to get a piece of the foreign slut who thought she could rule over them. It was liberating to hurt her like that - to finally do away with the fear of her that was rooted in them by blowing their seed into one of Dany’s holes. She tried fighting back against them, swinging her tied-up arms around and kicking away at them - but a soldier slamming the butt of his lance into her back put an end to that. The citizens shoved her to the ground, pinning her underneath them - and running their cocks into her holes repeatedly. They stayed away from her mouth, not trusting it - but her ass and cunt were both brutally pounded.

The men also treated her tits roughly - feeling them up and crushing them in their hands, leaving more bruises on them. However, any further violence was stopped by the guards - they couldn’t let her die. A man punching her in the face, and in turn smashing her head into the sharp stones behind her, was dragged away almost immediately. Another one tried choking her - Dany gasping for air as he, too, was deposed. Others seemed to have taken the hint at that point - satisfying their urges to hurt her by abusing her holes instead. Or taking her arms and using her hands to jerk off - Dany far too weak at that point to try scratching away or crushing their cocks with her fingers. Even her feet were the target of the attention of the most impatient ones - her bleeding, dirty soles painted with their semen.

The group continued to rape her for what seemed like hours to Daenerys. But in the end, the soldiers decided that it was enough - and began barring any more people from getting in the queue to use her. And as the final one, too, blew his seed into the stretched-out orifice that was her asshole, Dany was forced to her feet once more. Her steps were shaky, but the men didn’t care - leading to her having to take more agonizing steps as they took her towards her destination. The crowd saw her off with more angry shouts - as well as humiliating comments on how good fucking her had felt.


	2. Dany's Torture

In a way, reaching the Red Keep was a relief to Daenerys. It hid her from the eyes of the people of King’s Landing - and protected her from their scornful comments. In turn, she would have to face Cersei Lannister. Their only prior meeting was nothing short of unpleasant… With the Lannister having her best friend executed just to hurt her. Missandei… She had promised her friend that she would avenge her. But now she was going to Cersei as a prisoner - much in the same way Missandei was before her execution. Daenerys had no doubts that Cersei wouldn’t dare to do the same to her. Her status should be enough to protect her…

Naked, her body stained with sweat and blood, semen dribbling out of her cunt and ass - that was the state Daenerys was in as she finally entered the Great Hall. There it was - the Iron Throne. What she desired all her life. What she worked for all her life. And atop it sat Cersei Lannister - the older blonde smiling at her cruelly as the guards led her in.

“Leave us.”

Cersei commanded the guards while looking down at Dany’s bruised, thoroughly-raped form - feeling nothing but triumph. She finally had her in her grasp!

For a while, the two woman waited in silence - Cersei sitting on her throne and examining Daenerys with her eyes, Dany looking back at her. The hatred recent events had awakened in her showed clearly on her face as she looked at Cersei - Cersei’s own hatred of her reflected in the Lannister’s eyes whenever they swooped across Dany’s face. And… Was it just the lighting playing games with her, or was there some kind of a stir at the front of Cersei’s dress?

“Daenerys Targaryen.” 

Cersei finally broke the silence. Dany didn’t respond - she wasn’t sure what she even wanted to say. What could she even say to her at this point? Be defiant? Taunt her that her allies would break her out? She knew of Cersei’s temper. In the position they were in, saying that could only anger her - and bring more misery down on her.

“I was scared of you.” Cersei’s admission took Dany by surprise. “For so long, I’ve heard the rumors of a queen that was younger than me, more powerful than me… more beautiful than me. But looking at you now… All I see is a little girl playing at being a queen.” 

Cersei stood up - and began slowly descending the steps towards Daenerys.

“You call yourself a queen? Then where are those that you lead? You’re the mother of dragons? But all your dragons are dead! You’re the breaker of chains? Then what about the chains binding you now?”

Arriving in front of her captive, Cersei lifted one hand - and touched Daenerys’s cheek.

“Your little campaign is over, girl. All you exist for now is my entertainment. I have triumphed over you!” And over you too, you good-for-nothing fortune teller. She added internally - it felt so good to say it outloud!

“You deserve to suffer just like I did. So I’ll bring you that suffering myself.”

Cersei explained before calling for her guards again - and ordering them to bring Daenerys to the deepest level of the keep’s dungeons. A place filled only with agony… Which was all Cersei intended Daenerys to feel from now on.

In no time, Daenerys found herself bound in the middle of a chamber deep inside Red Keep. Her arms were stretched out above her leg, her hands tied to some winch hanging from the ceiling. Her legs were immobilized as well - tied and spread below her, giving Cersei a perfect view of her cum-drenched cunt.

The Lannister queen was there with her as well. She had a variety of torture tools at the ready at a nearby table - just looking at them was making Daenerys uncomfortable. But that sensation would soon give way to many worse ones.

To start things off, Cersei took a whip off the table. It was a long string of stretchy leather, with an ending that split into several thin tips - allowing its user to cause harm in several spots with just a single strike. Cersei let her captive see the weapon, waiting for any hint of fear to appear in her eyes - and was rewarded with a momentary spark of fear that she only barely managed to catch. Afterwards, Dany tried to pull up an unimpressed facade - but Cersei knew that the little outlander whore was actually afraid of her. And she savored that sensation. It felt great after being afraid of her for so long.

To rub it in, Cersei approached Daenerys with the whip in hand - and used it to caress her face. The Targaryen heiress was forced to feel the rough leather as Cersei dragged it across her cheeks - cheeks stained with sweat and half-dried tears. Cersei forced it into Dany’s face for a moment, enjoying the confusion and disgust on her face - before taking a step back. And lifting the whip.

Then, she finally struck. The shock and pain that forced themselves onto Dany’s face were a sight to behold - her eyes wide, her mouth open, her tongue sticking out, spitting out some saliva. The whip cracked through the air in an instant and smashed into Daenerys’s left breast - its split ends wrapping around the girl’s tit, leaving red lines over the spots they struck. She didn’t draw blood - but the instantaneous, heavy pain from several spots took its toll on Dany - her stoic facade cracking so easily after just one crack of the whip.

Drawing the whip back, Cersei instantly returned with another strike - this time, towards Khaleesi’s right boob. She writhed in her restraints as the torture instrument connected with her body - but the bindings over her wrists and ankles were firmly holding her in place. Her reaction wasn’t as great as the first time - but it still entertained the Lannister enough.

Cersei proceeded with whipping Dany for a while - targeting the spots she knew would be more sensitive. First it was Dany’s tits - that ended up covered in red marks once the whipping session was over. Then, it was the spots that were bruised after Dany’s earlier gangrape - adding a coat of red to the pale or darker spots on her skin. The yelps of pain that began making their way past Dany’s lips at that point were incredibly stimulating - enough that Cersei’s cock began to harden within her robes. Hurting Dany was giving her a boner… It only made sense - she had only gotten that cock in order to humiliate and hurt her rival even further.

Finally, she couldn’t hold it in any further. Setting the whip back on the table for the moment, Cersei took hold of her dress - and quickly began to undress. Daenerys watched that in surprise - but at the very least, it meant a break from the constant pain of being whipped. The many spots on her body that the whip had hit hurt still - but, like the agony brought on by her gangrape, it wasn’t something she couldn’t handle. The rapid spikes of pain were enough to make her snap - but Dany believed that she was strong enough to handle the weaker, prolonged agony that was its aftereffect.

Against herself, Dany watched Cersei’s body as more and more of it was revealed. The older woman triumphed over her with a pair of rather large breasts - grown big due to the three children Cersei had had. She had a rather motherly figure with some serious curves - curves that Dany was certain she could one day achieve herself. But all those comparisons stopped as soon as Cersei’s crotch was revealed - Daenerys staring, completely dumbfounded, at what laid there. A perfectly serviceable, fully-erect cock, with a pall of balls to boot hanging at the bottom. B-But how? Wasn’t Cersei a woman?

“Surprised? When I heard of your capture, I had Qyburn graft it onto my body. That man’s skill with the flesh is what makes him truly worthy of serving me. It’s there for one purpose, and one purpose only: To help me make you my little Targaryen bitch.”

Cersei explained as she saw the confusion on Dany’s face - before getting closer to the younger woman once more. Her words did nothing to calm Dany down - in fact, they only unsettled her even more. She began squirming in her bounds once more as Cersei drew close to her - somehow, the Lannister queen trying to violate her felt a thousand times worse than all those citizens who did it to her hours earlier.

But she couldn’t do anything to stop Cersei from doing what Cersei wanted to do. Which was burying her thick shaft deep into Dany’s tight hole. She did some experimenting with her cock after Qyburn gave it to her - but she didn’t have the time to do a lot. So this would be her first time using the cock for its intended purpose - and, to her surprise, it felt really good. After taking the cocks of countless men to influence them Cersei didn’t have high expectations - she wasn’t really feeling any pleasure on the receiving end, it was just business. But feeling the dragon bitch’s tight walls wrapped around her shaft… It felt really good. Part of it was probably the novelty - but Cersei found herself in immense pleasure, moaning out while driving her dick deeper into Daenerys’s pussy.

The cum of Dany’s earlier rapists still remained in her pussy - Cersei getting to feel it as her large cock plowed further into her prisoner’s cunt. But she didn’t care. Dany’s cunt was hugging her cock so perfectly, it felt so great… And to top it off, she could watch the absolute disgust on Dany’s face. The Mother of Dragons was repulsed by being forced to take her foe’s fat dick up her cunt - and the knowledge that Daenerys couldn’t do anything about it, that she was forcing it on her, made Cersei even more aroused.

“Take it, you Targaryen whore!” 

Cersei yelled at the younger woman as she fucked her - taking delight in the angry sparkles that showed in Daenery’s eyes, and the knowledge that they wouldn’t amount to anything. They contrasted so wonderfully with the fresh tears leaking out from her eyes, too!

The Lannister queen didn’t last long during her first time - blowing her seed fairly quickly into Dany’s snatch. Her balls tensed up, then released her semen deep into Daenerys’s slit - it was such a relief to relieve them! Oh, she could definitely see why all those men she slept with liked it so much.

For the time being, Cersei knew she needed to let her cock rest. As the last spurts of her cum were released into her prisoner’s pussy, she took a step back - and examined her body once more. Having her own semen trickle out of Daenerys’s cunt was a surprisingly satisfying sight. 

Deciding that the canvas of Dany’s frontal body was stained with enough whip marks for the day, Cersei grabbed the whip again and moved on behind the chained woman instead. Her back and ass were plenty more juicy targets - targets that Cersei gladly decorated with more strikes of the whip. She was missing out on Daenerys’s facial expressions like this - but she could still hear her pained screams, and those were almost as good.

Giving the dragon whore’s back and buttcheeks their share of red marks, Cersei was ready for round two. This time, she worked her shaft into Daenerys’s ass. The even tighter hole put up some resistance at first - but the dragon horn and the rough dicking it had received before both had weakened it significantly. Cersei gladly sodomized her captive with her prick - getting more comfortable with using her cock now. Dany’s anus was still damaged after what the soldiers had done to it - and Cersei’s cock easily opened up the wounds within it. Dany screamed in pain as Cersei’s fat cock filled her asshole up to the brim - pressing directly against her bleeding, ruined walls. 

Daenerys’s agonized cries kept Cersei as hard as she could get as she slammed her dick into her ass - continuing with it all the way until she shot her seed into her asshole, too. At that point, she had claimed both of Dany’s holes - the fresh blood coating her dick as she popped it free from Dany’s ass yet another source of pleasure for her. Walking around to face Dany again, Cersei was glad to see Dany’s face consumed with agony - more tears flowing from her sorrowful, pain-filled eyes. She grabbed her face with one hand, forcing Dany to look straight at her.

“This is your life now - nothing more but a cocksleeve to the woman you tried to dethrone!”

The Lannister gloated while setting the whip down - and grabbing two metal rings instead. Returning to Daenerys, she reached for her modest chest - giving her tits a few gropes and running her fingers across the red paths she had created upon it. The way her captive shifted uncomfortably in her bindings was all she wanted from it. After a moment, Cersei redirected her attention towards Dany’s nipples. Rubbing at them with her fingers, she was able to make them harden - their stiff buds coming off Daenerys’s chest.

Squeezing right underneath one of Dany’s nipples with the fingers of one hand to help it stick out, Cersei approached it with the other hand - a ring in it. Then, in one quick move, she snapped the ring right on - piercing through the overly-sensitive bud. Daenerys screamed in pain as that happened, blood from the punctured flesh going onto Cersei’s digits. She gave the ring a hard tug to see if it was lodged inside Dany’s nipple firmly - the nipple stretching to a high-pitched howl from the Targaryen queen-to-be.

Releasing it with a satisfied nod, Cersei watched it snap back to its place - Daenerys’s tit jiggling a little afterwards. Then, she grabbed her other boob - and repeated the process. With both of Dany’s nipples pierced, Cersei grabbed each ring with one hand - and pulled on them with as much strength as she could. The strained look on Daenerys’s face as she tried to hold another scream in excited her - and so Cersei continued to pull on them. However, she stopped herself just in time as Dany’s flesh was about to give in - she didn’t want to do any irreversible damage to her toy yet. She let go of Dany’s tits, watching her chest swing around again as they returned to their dormant forms.

Cersei continued with the torture session for a little longer - getting more and more used to her cock as she continued to violate Dany’s cunt and ass. However, her stamina wasn’t unlimited - even if Qyburn made sure that her prick was far more efficient than most natural ones. Completely spent, Cersei had to turn in for the night. But her getting her rest didn’t mean Daenerys would be getting any. 

The Lannister queen had commanded her most trusted knight to abuse her prisoner in her stead. Ser Gregor Clegane was glad to carry out that order - the man was used to raping women for fun. The sadistic man towered over Daenerys’s bound form - showing her that his nickname of ‘the Mountain’ was well deserved. But his physical size wasn’t the only thing that was massive. His cock, too, was far longer and thicker than most - enough to ruin any pussy it was used on. His continued usage of Daenerys’s pussy would stretch it out beyond any repair - ensuring that the only cock it’d ever please again was his own. Cersei forbade him from touching Daenerys’s asshole, though - that was a hole that needed to stay usable for the cruel queen. And continued usage it was - the Mountain tasked with keeping Dany company whenever Cersei couldn’t be there. When Cersei was busy with her duties as the queen, or when she simply needed rest - the Mountain would be there to violate Daenerys’s snatch.

The circle of abuse continued for what seemed like ages - not that Dany could keep track of time. Locked in a cell with little light, the only way she could measure it was the rare meals she was brought - as Cersei didn’t want her to starve to death. The Lannister queen would frequently come to torture and rape her - and when she wasn’t there, the Mountain’s giant shaft would keep her up instead. Eventually, Daenerys found herself passing out while impaled on his cock - just to get a few hours of very uneasy sleep. As much as she hated it, she was getting used to all the pain and humiliation Cersei kept putting her through… Oh, why was it taking Jon and Grey Worm so long to save her? Daenerys despised the completely helpless state she was in - oh, if only she could break out of here on her own!

Cersei had her fun coming up with different new ways to torment her prisoner - and Qyburn was working hard on that end, too. The maester had a few ideas which Cersei appreciated - one of them being a way for Cersei to use Daenerys’s mouth. The queen stayed away from that orifice initially - in the fear that Daenerys would bite her cock off if she tried using it. The maester came up with the idea of stuffing a circular item into Daenerys’s mouth. It would keep her mouth open and prevent her from biting down - while still letting Cersei’s cock through and into the depths of Daenerys’s head. Cersei was delighted to make use of it - facefucking Daenerys heavily on numerous occasions, only pulling out once the woman had passed out - and sending load after load down her gullet. With it holding Daenerys’s mouth open, there was really no way for her to speak anymore - not that she had anything to say anyways. Her screams would still go out, just in a different tone - and she wasn’t going to lower herself to begging for mercy.

One night, Cersei brought a toy with herself to Daenerys’s cell. Daenerys was horrified to see it as Cersei showed it to her - staring at it in disbelief before bursting into tears. It was the head of her head handmaiden and best friend, Missandei. 

As Daenerys’s fleet sailed to Westeros’s south, the Iron Fleet caught it by surprise - devastating most of it. Missandei was atop one of the ships - and was captured by Cersei’s forces. Then, when the time came to demand Cersei’s surrender, the Lannister queen retaliated by having the ex-slave executed. Daenerys was forced to watch helplessly as her friend’s head was taken off her shoulders - then held high up as her body tumbled to the ground. She never expected to see her again… But it seemed that Cersei had kept it. Preserved with Qyburn’s conocotions, it would not spoil for a while - and in turn, could be used to reopen old wounds Cersei had caused to Daenerys’s psyche.

“She’s dead now. Because of your failure. You failed to protect her. You failed to protect your children. You cannot protect anyone. All you’re good for is as a sleeve for my cock.”

Cersei taunted the tied-up Khalesi while bringing Missandei’s head closer and closer to her. Daenerys just kept staring at her - unable to deny anything Cersei was saying. She tried looking into the Naath girl’s brown eyes, fruitlessly searching for any sign of a life long gone within them. She burned Missandei’s dead expression deep into her brain - the way one of her eyes was rolled back, the way her mouth was slightly parted. Through it, she could see her tongue - and coming out a corner of her mouth was a trickle of dried-up drool.

Cersei was glad to see the effect the trophy had already had on Daenerys - but she was only getting started. Moving on, she freed her erection - and lowered Missandei’s head towards it. To Daenerys’s shock, she then worked her cock into the back of Missandei’s throat - entering her mouth from the opposite end. Hammering it further down her prick, the head of her cock burst free from between the dark-skinned woman’s lips - causing some fresh drool to start spilling as her tongue slipped out along with it.

Daenerys just stared at it in disbelief - that was a new low, even for someone who had shown herself to be as depraved as Cersei. But was it really that surprising? Her soldiers showed they weren’t above it right after capturing her when they defiled Drogon’s corpse… Sexually violating a cutoff head was still on another level, though. “Oh, Missandei… I’m sorry…” Daenerys commented internally at the gruesome sight - too tired to even try calling Cersei out. It was her fault that this happened… She should have been stronger, she should have protected her. But she wasn’t - and now there they were - one of them dead, and the other one locked up as a sex slave for the deranged Lannister queen. Whose fault it was if it wasn’t hers?

Her disgust swelled as Cersei began grinding the head up and down on her cock. It wasn’t something she had tried out before - but now that she did, Cersei was quickly appreciating how good of a sex toy a severed head like that made. It was quite slippery, and clung to her dick pretty well - not to mention letting her see the dead woman’s face. She didn’t really care for whoever that dark-skinned slut had been all that much… But thinking of what other heads she could use in that way got her all excited. Just by doing this once, Cersei was certain - once she grew tired of Daenerys, she was going to take her head and abuse it in the same way.

For now, though, she just jerked off using Missandei’s head - and making Daenerys watch it. The despair on the blonde’s face helped her feel even better. Her masturbation session culminated with her cumming all over Missandei’s face - some spurts reaching Dany’s nude body, too.

Just one orgasm wasn’t going to cut it. Cersei waited for a few moments - she knew her cock well enough at that point to know how long it took her to get ready after one climax. Then, she began grinding the head on her cock once more - but this time, she moved even closer to Daenerys. On that day, Daenerys was tied up horizontally - with her head low enough to allow for some rigorous facefucking. Dany slammed her mouth shut as she saw Cersei’s cock getting closer to her lips - she wasn’t going to let that disgusting rod of meat in if she could help it.

Seeing that, Cersei reached under Daenerys’s chest - and found the Targaryen’s pierced nipples. All it took was a firm jerk on one of them - and Dany’s lips opened as a pained groan escaped them. Cersei took that opportunity to shove Qyburn’s latest invention into her mouth - ensuring that it would stay open and that Daenerys wouldn’t bite her.

With it in place, Cersei went ahead - forcing the head of her cock in between Daenerys’s gaping lips. She shoved it as far in as she could - Daenerys’s lips ending up pressed against Missandei’s. This morbid kiss repeated several more times as Cersei began ramming her cock into Dany’s mouth - the stump of Missandei’s neck ending up smashing against her balls as her movements pushed Missandei’s cock further down the Lannister’s dick. Daenerys was forced to feel her dead friend’s tongue touching against her lips and chin as well - yet another disgusting aspect of what Cersei was doing to her. At the very least, she was still capable of breathing like that - Cersei couldn’t go deep enough into her mouth to take her breath away this time.

Cersei didn’t stop going at it until she came - flooding Dany’s mouth with more of her cum, droplets of white squirting out of her prisoner’s nose. More of her semen ended up splashing over Daenerys’s mouth, too - and once she pulled out, her spunk began flowing out through Dany’s forcefully-open lips. She couldn’t close them, she could barely swallow Cersei’s semen with her mouth like that - so it embarrassingly drooled out of her mouth before falling to the ground below her.

Cersei continued toying with Dany using Missandei’s head for the rest of her stay there. She grinded the head against Daenerys’s pussy in a mockery of the girl eating the Targaryen out - keeping it going until she forced Daenerys to cum like that. She fucked Dany’s ass with most of her cock sheathed inside Missandei - as if the dark-skinned girl was giving her queen a rimjob. She continued to defile the memory of Daenerys’s handmaiden for as long as she could - only ending things once she was thoroughly spent. However, the idea of using her foe’s heads as sex toys stayed with her. For now, she only had this dark-skinned whore… But Cersei was looking forward to expanding her collection. There was already one good option in her custody… But she was certain that others would present themselves as well in due time.


	3. Arya's Demise

Following Daenerys’s capture, the rest of her army wasn’t able to breach the gates of King’s Landing. Even with the advantage in numbers they held over the Golden Company - the only real defense force the city had - the walls provided them with a position advantageous enough to repel them again and again. No matter how many times Jon Snow and Grey Worm commanded their forces to attack, they were always forced to retreat. The port was far enough from their position that they hadn’t seen Dany fall - but the fact that she didn’t come back to them was enough to let them know that she had been captured. Or, even worse, killed… But they weren’t going to believe in that possibility. Not as long as there was hope that their queen was still alive.

The combined forces of the Northern army and the Unsullied remained near the capitol as the futility of those attempts became apparent. They weren’t going to give up on Daenerys, though. They just set up camp nearby - continuing with some half-hearted attacks as they considered their options.

The distress Jon Snow was in as the woman he loved remained in the custody of her hated foe wasn’t easy to catch for most. But Arya Stark knew her adoptive brother better than that. She knew just how much of a toll it was taking on him… Yet another reason for her to hate Cersei Lannister. Jon had managed to convince her to hold back on her own infiltration of the city together with the Hound the night before the siege of King’s Landing began - but the ex-member of the Faceless Men was starting to have second thoughts on that. All his talk of holding strong together didn’t amount to much when his army had shown itself not to be capable of winning this by conventional means. 

As a result, the tomboy was growing more and more impatient. Cersei was there, and if the rumors were true, the Mountain was standing strong by her side. Ser Ilyn Paine also lurked somewhere in the city… All of the final targets on her list all so close she could almost touch them. The urge to venture into King’s landing on her own kept growing with her - both to finish her list off, and to ease Jon’s pain by ensuring that his lover was returned to him in one piece. Before long, she decided to give in to that urge - heading off into the city on her own. With the Needle at her hip, and the cat paw dagger stashed away inside her clothes, she was armed to deal with anyone who’d stand in her way.

Slipping in behind the walls of King’s Landing proved no challenge to the trained assassin - Arya soon finding herself wandering across the city’s streets. Just by walking around she was able to tell that people in the city hadn’t been doing too well recently. It wasn’t that surprising - a large army staying on their doorstep and attacking them from time to time was definitely something to put fear in the hearts of the common folk. The people seemed far more violent than before, too - she had seen plenty of brawls burst out on the streets. Those people were fighting for food… Served them right if they supported Cersei.

The people’s desperation translated into other needs, too. As Arya headed into a side alley, she saw a bunch of thugs follow her. Were they thinking she’d make an easy target - then they were about to get a nasty surprise. She wasn’t sure, if their intent was to just rob her, or to also rape her as well - but the Stark girl knew both were viable options. Being locked like that in constant would awaken the worse of urges in any person… Too bad for those people that they’ve chosen a trained killer as their target.

She let the men follow her a little deeper into the alleyway - it was better to keep the carnage away from the main street. Once they made it far enough into the alleyway, the Stark girl decided to give the men a warning.

“It’d be better for you all if you turned around now.”

Arya spoke in a cold tone - the men looking at one another in a mixture of confusion and amusement. Did that little girl think she could stand up to them?

“Listen, girly. You either give in and satisfy us voluntarily - or we’re going to hurt you real good.”

One of the men replied to her - one corner of the tomboy’s mouth twitching in amusement.

“Wrong answer.”

She told him coldly while drawing the Needle out of its sheath. The man was only given a short moment to see the girl’s rapier - Arya approaching him with a few quick dance-like steps. Then, she thrust her weapon at him in a very quick move - the tip of the Needle sinking into his eye socket. Skewering his eye, it easily crashed through the back of it - and into the man’s brain. With his brains skewered, the man shook on his legs for a moment - before collapsing to the ground, dead.

The others looked at one another in surprise - staring at the corpse of their dead friend.

“Anyone else?”

Arya asked bluntly - driving in her lack of care for the man whose life she had just ended.

“T-That bitch k-killed him!”

One of the men screamed as they kept looking at one another - taking step after step away from this unknown, deadly girl and towards the safety of the main street. But then they stopped. Looked at that girl once more - and back at themselves. There were four of them - and it was just one small girl. If they all rushed her directly, there was no way she’d be able to take them all down. Now, it was personal - that little skunk had killed one of them, she needed to pay for that!

Arya watched, unamused, as the men all dashed towards her. It was amusing to see them think they could take her - but also annoying at the same time. She didn’t have the time for some petty goons - she had some real targets to deal with.

As the men approached her, the girl trained by the Faceless Men casually stabbed her sword into the gut of one of them - puncturing his stomach and causing him some intense bleeding. In time, the wound would prove lethal… And for now, it should at least cut down that man’s libido. Unfortunately, the Needle ended up stuck within his gut - Arya having troubles getting it out as he stepped away. He clutched the wound tightly, holding on to the sword - and ripping it out of Arya’s hand as he stumbled backwards. WIth disdain, Arya caught him pulling the rapier out, then throwing it to the ground - out of her reach.

Well, if that was the case… The Stark girl reached underneath her tunic, retrieving the dagger she held there. Only to smash it right away into the belly of another of her assailants - slicing him open as his guts spilled from the wound. He screamed in pain while taking a step back - and pushing her away from him. That made her shake on her legs - and the moment of unsteadiness was enough for the other two men to reach her. Their burly forms crashed into hers rather petite one - knocking Arya over as she was forced to let go of the dagger as well.

Suddenly, she was underneath two men who hated her for hurting her friends - two men with very vile intentions. She kicked and punched at them as they both stared at her young body - one of them pinning her arms down while the other one drew a dagger of his own. Arya’s struggles increased as the dagger drew close to her body - but luckily, the man wasn’t trying to kill her yet. Instead, he cut through the elaborate leather tunic she was wearing - the padded piece of armor requiring him to put in quite the effort, as well. That only caused him to grow even more annoyed with her - his vigorous slices cutting through her undershirt and even reaching her skin. New scars would join the existing ones on her ribcage if she survived this - yet another testament to the rough treatment she had to endure over the years.

Arya tried not to show a reaction to the pain of having her skin be cut like that - the pinned girl just keeping her struggles. They still drew more intense whenever her skin was parted - her body instinctively reacting to the agony. The men had overpowered her, and they were doing a good job keeping her down too - reducing her clothes to shreds. As her tunic was finally sliced off, the man grabbed her cut-up undershirt - and tore it off in full. From beneath it, her rather small breasts. 

The tomboy couldn’t hold back an angry glare as his rough hands began to grope her boobs - squeezing the small mounds of flesh for a moment as he set the knife down. Ah, it laid so close to her now! If only she could snatch it up, she could kill those bastards too and get away! The other two men she had wounded had long since ran away - to seek treatment for their wounds, most likely. She wished them the worst of luck in that as her chest kept being manhandled for a little longer.

In the end, the small size of her breasts caused the man to quickly get bored of them. Instead, he returned to undressing her - this time, slicing through the flowy long skirt that Arya was wearing. Usually, it allowed her to move her legs around easily, and make use of the swordfighting techniques she was fluent at. Now, it just gave the man an easier way of stripping her - tearing her belt off, then dragging it down her legs. She tried to kick at him until the dress moved down enough that it was keeping her legs together - and once it was moved off her feet, she resumed her kicking with doubled effort. Having her feet finally smash into him was rewarding - even if ultimately it didn’t help her situation at all.

Returning to Arya’s abdomen, the man grabbed the short spats that served as her underwear. Starting off with a quick slice, he followed up by pulling in different directions on the cut - and ripping them apart. The strands of cloth fell to the ground on both sides of her as it was removed - Arya’s barely-used cunt revealed to both men. With a batch of messy pubic hair above it, her slit didn’t look the most appealing - but it wasn’t like these men cared about the looks. All they wanted was a wench with some holes they could use - and Arya would be forced to take that role.

The man who had undressed her quickly undid his pants and pulled them down - his cock already half-erect. Against herself, the tomboyish girl stared at it - she hadn’t really seen many of those before. She took note of the knife he had set down, as well… It was pretty close, and the man seemed far more into her body at the moment - she knew she needed to make use of that distraction.

As the man’s cock drew closer to Arya’s pussy, the other man reminded him of his presence. He’d been holding both of Arya’s arms down with one arm at the moment - the other one fumbling with his pants as he, too, freed his growing erection.

“We need to move her if we’re both gonna use her at the same time.”

The other man stopped with a wince - at that point, his cock was just inches from Arya’s entrance. Still, his friend was right - so he backed away for a moment. One of the men sat down while the other hoisted Arya up - still holding her by her wrists. Then, they closed in on both sides of Arya’s body - the man who stripped her finally thrusting into her pussy.

Arya couldn’t contain the shiver that went through her as her cunt was penetrated. She had only been with Gendry before - and the royal bastard had taken her with respect and care. But here, the man only thought of his own pleasure - violently humping deeper and deeper into her body. Feeling his cock move across her insides disgusted her - but there was little she can do to resist. She just spat him in the face as he continued to fuck her with some repeated, shallow thrusts - coaxing as much pleasure out of raping her as he could. Her resistance earned her a punch in the face as the man took insult to what she did - Arya’s head recoiling from one side to another as his fist slammed into the side of her head. As her head bounced around, she spotted the dagger the man had left behind - still close enough for her to reach. If only her hands were free…

The other man’s cock pressed against her asshole. The tomboy tried wiggling her ass around to make it more difficult for him to get inside her - that was about the only movement left to her. He was still holding her hands together, crushing them within the grasp of one hand - his other hand helping his cock find the tight ring of her sphincter. Squeezing through it took plenty of effort for him - but the reward was worth it. Arya screamed as her rectum was forced to take a dick - feeling her inner walls stretching around the fat shaft of meat.

“By the Seven, she’s so tight!”

The man raping her ass commented as he steadied himself inside her anus - before starting to bring his cock back and forth across the overly-tight canal. The two men began sliding into her cunt and ass at the same time - violating two of her holes simultaneously as the whole thing continued. Arya just sat sandwiched between the two of them with no agency of her own - turned into just a whore for those two to use. Their repeated thrusts filled her with disgust - the panting she was hearing also pissing her off. The man in front of her was even drooling at her!

As their thrusts began growing more and more rapid, Arya realized her rapists were approaching their climaxes. She steadied herself for their release - but the sensation of their semen gushing into both her cunt and ass was even more disgusting than what she had expected. Still, that was her moment! As semen started shooting into her body, both men’s muscles began to relax - including loosening the grip on her hands. She slipped them out of her rapist’s open hand, and it seemed he didn’t even notice.

Reaching over to the side, Arya searched blindly for her rapist’s dagger. She didn’t want to look, where it was, as that could give away her intentions. Seconds passed as she grew more and more distressed, unable to find it - what if the men had recovered before she had a change to grab it?

“H-hey… We should finish this slut off now… She killed Dercin... Who knows what else she’s capable of…”

As the man still stuck in her ass muttered that out, Arya’s fingers finally found the edge of the dagger. She cut one finger open as she hastily dragged her digits down it, finding the handle - and snatching the weapon up.

Immediately, she brought it forwards - dragging it across the neck of the man who had raped her snatch. His blood shot from the cut arteries as he stared down at her in disbelief - his hands shooting up to his throat and trying to hold back the bleeding.

“Dolph? H-hey, Dolph!”

The man behind her couldn’t see, exactly what had happened - but the wet slash followed by some gurgles was definitely distressing. Knowing she had just seconds to act, Arya stabbed behind herself blindly. One upside to having the man be inside her was that it narrowed his position significantly… And the resistance her arm had met, combined with a splash, had told her that she had hit her target.

With both men severely wounded, Arya was able to finally get away. Pushing the man in front of her away, she uncorked her cunt - some semen leaking out of it. With him gone - rapidly bleeding out on the ground in front of her - she could move forward and remove the dick from her asshole, too. Turning around, she saw the dagger sitting squarely between the man’s eyes - ensuring that he, too, wouldn’t bother her anymore.

Both of her rapists were taken care of. What else was there? Arya eyed the alleyway once more. The corpse of the first of the men was still there - and the Needle lay discarded on the ground. She picked her rapier up - the cat’s paw dagger was nowhere to be found, though. The man she cut open with it must have gotten away… No! She was supposed to slice Cersei’s neck with it! Still, the two trails of blood leading out of the alleyway told her that that was no longer an option. She could try tracking him down… But then again, she was in no state to do that. Being raped had taken quite a toll on her - her body seemed so tired! She needed to hide somewhere and rest up - she needed to distance herself from those corpses as well.

Looking around some more, Arya found the remains of her outfit - and quickly confirmed that it was no longer usable. She needed to get herself some clothes, and fast…

With nothing left for her to do in the alleyway, Arya left - her legs shaking every couple of steps she took. She was too tired to continue with her plan today… So instead, she stumbled into one of the nearby houses. The lock on the door was broken, and the whole place seemed deserted. Whoever had lived in there had either fled or been killed… And in both cases they couldn’t object to her staying there. Going deeper into the house in case anyone wandered inside it, Arya collapsed on top of the piece of wood that was seemingly the bed - passing out within seconds.

***

Waking up several hours later, Arya still felt pretty exhausted. But she didn’t let that keep her down - the thought of finally getting to finish her list providing her with plenty of adrenaline to keep going no matter what. Getting up, she searched the house for some clothes - she had slept in the nude. Sadly, there weren’t any serviceable clothes - all she could found were a number of rags. It still beat running around naked, though - so the Stark girl made use of them. She wrapped some of them around her chest, trying them together - binding her rather small breasts down tightly. She had also found a larger piece that could serve as a skirt for her - if a pretty high-cut one, at that. Tying it at her hip, Arya decided that she was sufficiently clothed - even if the majority of her skin was still exposed. One of her legs was pretty much fully visible - and her midsection was completely exposed, too. Her shoulders and arms were uncovered as well - but at the very least, her private parts were covered up.

Taking to the streets, Needle hanging at her hip, Arya began making her way towards the Red Keep - and the despicable woman who sat within. The groups of soldiers patrolling around paid no mind to her as she walked on - but one of the solo soldiers walking past her caught her attention. With that bald head and the heartless look in his eye, it could only be ser Ilyn Payne - the royal executioner. The man who had taken her father’s life. Her opinion on him had shifted since then - she had come to realize that he was just doing the job he was paid for. That led to her dropping him from his list… But now that she was about to finish her list off, and she was so close to him - it’d be a waste not to take this opportunity.

The Stark girl began to trail him as he continued his stroll. The sword hanging on his hip seemed familiar to her - even if she had not seen it before in her life. In truth, it was Widow’s Wail - one of the swords that had been forged from Ice. That sword had been a heirloom of house Stark - and the sword which the man had used to take her father’s head. More recently, the sword’s been used by Jaime Lannister - but the man left it behind in King’s Landing when he finally parted ways with Cersei. Now, the executioner had been given the sword again - Cersei wanted him to get some more practice with it.

Arya’s tiredness was getting the better out of her. As a result, her movements weren’t exactly the most discreet - ser Ilyn able to catch on that she had been following him. By the time Arya had decided to attack him, he was properly on his guard - and the tomboy’s attack had failed. The quick stab that was supposed to skewer his heart had failed to connect as the man easily deflected her strike with his own sword - Arya staring in confusion as what was going to be the killing blow didn’t connect.

“I’m Arya Stark. You killed my father. The punishment for that… Is death.”

Arya declared coldly while coming face-to-face with her father’s killer - before the two of them threw themselves into a dance of death. Following that, it had quickly turned into a full-blown duel. It had brought forth every bit of attention that Arya had been trying to avoid - with a group of passer-bys gathering to watch their duel. They didn’t know, who this girl trying to come after a trained soldier was - most of them laughing at what they perceived as stupid. At the very least, they weren’t interfering - so she could still get what she desired. A triumph over the man who killed her father.-

Things weren’t going too well for her, though. Her exhaustion was causing a delay in her moves - and, since her fighting style relied heavily on speed and dodges, it was going to have dire consequences. Ser Ilyn’s sword flew dangerously close to her body on several occasions. It grazed her hip, cutting off the knot that held her self-made skirt in place - the piece of cloth sliding off her legs. She quickly kicked it away so that it wouldn’t limit her movements - not caring at all that all those onlookers were given a good look at her cunt. Droplets of cum from the day before were still shaken out of it following some very energetic moves from her - causing the townsfolk to speculate that maybe she was Ilyn’s scorned lover.

Another close call occurred as the sword cut close to her upper body. Arya threw herself forward, the sword barely missing her arm - but cutting through the rags that her top was made out of. With a slice across them, the structure of her flimsy top had fallen apart - the strands of brown floating away as Arya’s modest chest was exposed, too.

Now forced to fight completely in the nude, Arya did her best not to think about that - but it was still somewhat distracting. Despite that, she did her best to fight back against ser Ilyn - with little success. The man was able to keep her at bay just fine - Arya unable to get any proper strikes in herself. Until, finally, she succeeded - the Needle slipping into a crack in ser Ilyn’s armor. However, it didn’t skewer it - just the tip of her rapier getting caught in it. In a moment of confusion, Arya stood in place - trying to get her weapon out. Leaving herself completely open for an attack.

Ser Ilyn didn’t waste that opportunity. Widow’s wail sliced through her neck from the side - cleanly cleaving her head off. 

Arya’s eyes opened wide at the sudden pain in her neck, her mouth opening with words that she’d never speak. Her head flew through the air - rotating as it fell. The world flipped rapidly before her eyes - Arya getting a look at the houses surrounding them, the people watching, and ser Ilyn as well. And… The headless body of some girl, standing as blood squirted out from the stump of her neck. Was that girl… Her? Did he… Cut her head off? It felt so surreal, and yet… This was it? This was how she’d die? Unable to finish her list off, dying to a man who she had taken off it? Was she this powerless in the end?

As her head landed, her head was already very foggy. Was this how Father felt when he was beheaded? “I’m sorry, Jon… Won’t be saving your queen after all… Of all the nobles, why did you have to choose a Lannister, Sansa? Father… Mother… Rickon… I’m coming to you… And B-Bran… Why haven’t you warned me?” Her living siblings mixed in with the part of her family that was already dead in her final thought - Arya Stark passing on without having succeeded in what she wanted to do the most.

Arya’s headless body stood still for a moment, still clutching the handle of her rapier - before slowly falling to her knees, and then collapsing to the ground completely. A number of spasms shook her body as it lay down like that, shaking some more blood out of her neck - and stale cum out of her lower holes. Her blood had stained the ground red, as well as marking her chest with it - pumping out steadily as her body laid limp. Her head had landed not too far from the rest of her body - Ilyn quickly walking over to make sure that it wasn’t taken by one of the onlookers. Some unwanted tears had escaped from Arya’s eyes without her even realizing - two trails of tears running down her cheeks. It was tempting to just leave the girl here… But Arya’s final words were still ringing in her ears. If she really was the Stark girl, she needed to be delivered to the queen, and right away.

Even if Ilyn himself couldn’t really get his idea across with him being unable to speak, other soldiers had caught on to what his intentions were. Arya’s corpse was quickly delivered to the Red Keep. Finally, she had arrived there! But the Stark girl certainly had not imagined this would be how things would go. She would get to meet Cersei, too - but with her herself being the corpse in that scenario, and not the Lannister she hated.

Arya’s rapier had been brought with her - and was what Cersei used to determine, that the girl really was a Stark. It’s been years since she had seen her, and Arya had changed a lot in that time - the Needle being the only real way of identifying her. Fortunately, Cersei had remembered hearing reports on that blade back when the girl had still been a guest in King’s Landing - letting her clear any doubts about her identity.

With a new toy falling onto her doorstep so suddenly, Cersei was thrilled to use it. But before she could, there were some precautions that needed to be taken. Just as Qyburn had preserved Missandei’s head, the Lannister queen directed the maester to do the same to Arya’s corpse. It would be a waste to use it once and twice and then be forced to throw it away.

***

A few hours later, Qyburn delivered on that - having cleaned Arya’s corpse of all the blood and semen it was tainted with before, too. Cersei gladly sat on the Iron Throne while taking the head from his hands - and slipping it down her cock. Arya’s headless, naked body laid in front of her - Cersei starting to grind the Stark girl’s head up and down her cock. It felt different to use than Missandei’s - but just as pleasant physically. And possibly even more satisfying mentally - finally, she had gotten her hands on a member of that damned house! Moving her head up and down her erection while getting to watch her dead face - her blank eyes, her tongue pressed against the tip of her cock, the tears that ran down it - was quite the turn-on. Whenever she looked at it, Cersei would pick up the pace with her strokes. In no time the Lannister had reached her climax - spraying her seed all over Arya’s face. With how explosive it was, many spurts of it shot onto Arya’s headless, nude form too - furthering the Stark girl’s postmortem humiliation.

Just one climax wasn’t going to cut it. Setting Arya’s head aside on the Iron Throne’s armrest, Cersei pulled the dead girl’s corpse onto her lap. She easily worked her prick into the tomboy’s cunt - drawing a sharp breath as she slid it inside. Arya’s pussy was quite tight - and it was so warm as it wrapped itself around her cock! It didn’t require her to put any force into fucking her, either. It just clung to her cock, hugging it tightly - but allowing her to move freely at any pace she desired. Having ordered the Mountain to violate Daenerys’s snatch, she herself became unable to fuck it - and even if she enjoyed probing the Targaryen whore’s ass, going back to a proper pussy again was a change of pace the Lannister appreciated.

Holding Arya’s headless body by her waist, Cersei bounced it up and down on her erection - all while taking glances to the side at Arya’s face. Even if the Stark girl was long gone, forcing her to watch her body being abused like that turned Cersei on. The fact that she was doing it all on the Iron Throne also aroused her. She was the queen! She could do anything she wanted! Even defiling the symbol of her power like that!

Arya’s limbs flailed around as Cersei moved the girl up and down her cock - her legs kicking Cersei’s thighs, her arms knocking against Cersei’s torso and chest. Knowing those were just random movements - that Arya was dead, that she had complete power over her body - also helped Cersei get off. In the end, she pulled Arya as far onto her cock as she could - burying her cock inside her completely. Her balls tensed, before releasing their load deep into Arya’s body - flooding her womb with Cersei’s spunk. She kept the Stark cocksleeve on her dick for the entire duration of her climax - and as she let the girl slip off, her cum began flowing out of the dead girl’s pussy.

Cersei spent the rest of the day having fun with Arya’s corpse in various ways. Cersei took Arya’s pussy several more times - and she smashed her cock up her overly tight ass a few times as well. Arya’s head was used as a toy a few more times, too. Experimenting with Arya’s corpse, Cersei also pushed her cock into the stump of her neck - filling her severed esophagus with her own fat prick. The hole turned out to be surprisingly pleasant to use, too - Cersei sending several helpings of her seed down into Arya’s stomach. She was so engrossed in it that she didn’t even go to Daenerys on that day - fine with just toying with the Stark girl’s corpse. The Targaryen was finally given a full day of respite from Cersei’s abuse - though she still had to endure the Mountain’s giant dick.

Once Cersei was done fucking Arya’s corpse, she ordered for it to be hung from one of the pillars in the Great Hall. Arya was hanged by her limbs - becoming just another decoration to the Lannister queen’s throne room, if a really gruesome one. To make sure everyone knew, who the girl was, she had a nameplate added - a small piece of wood with an inscription on it hanging from her neck. It declared her as ‘Arya Stark, the Slut Wolf’ - the girl’s lineage both stated and demeaned. She kept Arya’s head easily accessible, though - having it lay on one of the arm rests of the Iron Throne whenever she wasn’t using it. Not only did Arya fail to kill the woman who was at the top of her list, she had been turned into a sex toy for her - her utter failure plain to see for anyone who seeked an audience with the Seven Kingdom’s queen.


	4. Dany's Execution

As the siege went on, Cersei didn’t slow down with her abuse of Daenerys. She had all the time in the world to go about with it. With the Iron Fleet’s dominance over the seas, they could easily import all the food that was necessary to King’s Landing by sea - or at least enough to keep people from starving. With enough soldiers left to man the walls, the army could do little but camp on the outside and wait - locked in an impasse.

In time, Daenerys began losing hope. Her life was nothing but agony. She was either a painslut for Cersei to torture, or a cocksleeve for her giant slave’s oversized cock. She doubted her pussy would ever be able to feel anything ever again - it was stretched out beyond any reasonable limits. Even if the Mountain was no longer allowed to use her like that, there was no chance that it’d ever heal. She’d never enjoy having sex there anymore… And if she hadn’t already been infertile, the damage his cock had brought to her womb would have made her that.

She was still holding on to the idea that her army would crush Cersei’s forces and free her - but the longer it took, the less likely that seemed. Were they simply unable to break through without her to lead the way? Or… Did they just decide to abandon her here? They wouldn’t, would they? As she stayed in her cell deep beneath the keep without getting to see the light of day for what seemed like months, that doubt began growing within her. She’d stay there forever, just as a toy for the woman sitting on the throne that was her birthright… And it wasn’t going to change. That was what her life was now - she had come so close to her dream of ruling Westeros, only for it to be taken away at the final stretch.

Accepting that’s how things were, Daenerys gave in to despair. Any fuel for her defiance was gone - and soon, all responsiveness disappeared from within her, too. What did it matter that Cersei hurt her? The Lannister had already triumphed over her - nothing she could do to her physically could compare to the agony of her dreams having to go unfulfilled.

As a result, Dany stopped being responsive to the torture Cersei was dishing out. No matter how hard she took Dany’s ass, there was basically no reaction from the younger silver-haired woman. No matter what torture she submitted her too, her response was minimal, too. Her screams were all but gone. Sometimes, Dany’s body would maybe squirm as her body’s instincts reacted to the pain - but these occasions were rare as well. There was nothing entertaining about abusing a girl who wasn’t responding to her at all. Even the satisfaction of abusing a woman who had haunted her dreams for so long was wearing off - Cersei getting bored of torturing Daenerys like that. 

Instead, another urge grew within her - to shove her dick down the Targaryen’s neck hole. To feel her worthless lips wrap around the head of her cock as she entered her mouth from the opposite end - to impale her head on her cock. To watch her lose her head, too… To see the beautiful fountain of blood emerge from the stump of her neck as her head was cleaved off her shoulders. The more Cersei thought about it, the more into it she was. How would the dragon whore’s head compare to that useless wolf tomboy’s? And how it’d compare to her brown-skinned handmaiden’s? The Lannister needed answers to that, and the sooner the better.

Finally, Cersei made a decision. She’d have the little foreign slut executed… And have her army of savages - both foreign and northern - watch helplessly. But before that… She’d give the Targaryen her own walk of shame. She had heard that people weren’t too fond of the dragon queen when her soldiers had paraded her around right after her capture - she could entertain the masses by giving them another go at it. And, more importantly… She’d get to put her through the same agony she had to endure in this city before. The bitch had hoped to be a queen one day? Then she’d suffer in the same way Westeros’s real queen did.

***

Daenerys woke up as she heard the door to her cell open - her cunt stuffed once more with Gregor Clegane’s erection. However, instead of Cersei at the door, she saw some unknown soldiers. Their golden cloaks made it clear that they weren’t there to help her, either - that it was just another of Cersei’s sick games. As the Mountain’s cock withdrew from her snatch, Daenerys hung limply in the chains holding her in place - showing to the soldiers that there was no fight left in her.

The men removed the bindings around her arms - Daenerys slumping over with nothing to hold her upright. The men held her upright as they fixed her hands behind her back - slipping handcuffs onto them with a long chain attached to them that could be used to pull Daenerys’ backwards. Which one of the soldiers soon did - Dany forced to bend over, and present her naked, bruised chest to the others. The piercings Cersei stuck in Dany’s niples were their main focus - their queen had given them specific orders for it. 

First, they attached heavy bells to the rings - the pressure on the Targaryen’s breasts increased tenfold. Then, they attached a chain connecting the two of them - with a hefty length of it hanging freely, as well. By tugging on the chain, one could pull on both of Dany’s tits at the same time - and put her under a choice - walk forwards, being led like a piece of cattle - or stand in place, and have her mammaries be subjected to more pain - and potentially even have them be ripped off.

Dany was soon presented with that choice. The men removed the bindings around her legs - Daenerys finally able to walk again. It’s been so long since she was able to do it… Her legs gave way after just one step. The humiliated Targaryen couldn’t keep her balance - she had all but forgotten how to walk. But she needed to remember how to do it, and soon - the soldier starting to pull on the chain at the front. The pressure on her breasts made them hurt even more, especially as most of that pressure was on the sensitive buds of her nipples. It pulled her forward in general, too - and the men had no intention of slowing down. She wasn’t even trying to resist them, though - just letting herself be dragged forward.

However, she didn’t get to do that for long. The man only pulled her forth like that for a short while - but that short period provided Dany with plenty of agony. The bumpy road across the ground didn’t only hurt her breasts - it hurt each of her limbs as they were pressed against the rough floor of the Red Keep’s dungeons. However, the men grew annoyed with it - one of them voicing his disdain towards Dany:

“Our queen wants you to walk, whore. Show her at least a little respect and do it.”

Listening to that, Dany wondered - would there be any point in listening to them? She was used to the agony at that point… And Cersei didn’t deserve her respect. But playing along would make whatever this was over sooner. Whatever new thing the Lannister had come up with, the sooner it was over, the better. Then, she’d return to her cell, and keep being just a cocksleeve… 

If she listened to herself thinking that a month ago, Dany would have thrown up. But now, it was something she preferred - the familiar agony of being stretched out with an oversized prick beat whatever unknown suffering Cersei had whipped up for her next. Besides, it also meant less suffering for her… And on the off chance, for others too. Seeing Missandei’s head being brought in was traumatizing - but seeing Cersei do the same with the head of Arya Stark was also painful for her. She knew how much the girl had meant to Jon… And she was the one who had brought the Night King down, too. And yet, even she fell into Cersei’s clutches - the sight of the girl who had slain the most powerful being in the world turned into just another Toy for the hateful Lannister had also been a contribution to her losing her hope. Who else would Cersei hurt next in order to bring her pain?

With all that in mind, Daenerys was able to push herself upwards. First, she climbed onto her fours - then, onto her knees. Finally, she rose onto her feet - her bare soles connecting with the bloody, harsh floor. Her legs shook heavily as she put one foot forward, but she managed to keep herself standing - the men nodding with approval as it happened. As she took another step, Dany’s chest shook - and the bells hanging from it rang. From that point on, whenever Dany walked forward, the bells would ring - drawing attention to her abused form while also torturing Dany’s ears with repeated, loud sounds.

They sounded even louder while in a closed space like that - especially as the soldiers led her up several long staircases, taking her back towards the surface. Dany’s ears were filled with ringing as they finally reached ground level - led towards the Red Keep’s doors. As she was forced to step outside, the sun outside blinded her - how long it’d been since she had last seen it? She wasn’t given the time for her vision to adjust to it, though - the soldiers forcing her down the steps - and into the city.

With each step, the bells rang - but even despite them, Daenerys could hear the voices of other people. And the only words she could make out were all insults thrown at her. Those people, they really hated her… But all she ever wanted to do was to be a just queen for them! She would have been so much better for them than Cersei… Why did they prefer the Lannister over her? It just didn’t make any sense…

Cersei made sure to announce Dany’s walk of shame to the people of King’s Landing - and the people showed up in droves. They were as delighted to see the woman who had put them through so much fear get humiliated some more - and what a sight Dany was, too. Her body was covered with plenty of marks left by what Cersei had done to her. The piercings made her breasts slump down a little - their perky form nothing but pathetic. But perhaps the most humiliating were Dany’s pussy and anus. Her cunt was still gaping open, stuck that way because of the hours it was spent stretching around the Mountain’s dick. With some of her steps, his semen that was still stuck deep inside her was loosened - and made to leak out, streaks of cum going down her thighs. Her ass, while not as open as her pussy, was also dripping with some old, half-dried release - that one, belonging to Cersei.

Being naked in front of all those people didn’t really bother her. Neither did feeling their spit splash onto her body - with the disgusting liquids Cersei had already filled her with, one more wasn’t going to make a difference. Her soles were cut open as she continued to walk across the city - Cersei had prepared quite the trek for her. She wanted to show off her broken rival to as many of her subjects as possible. And they did get to feast their eyes on her - Dany getting to see their leery, yet hateful gazes as her vision finally adjusted to the light of day.

The final step of her journey across what should have been her city laid at the city’s gates - at a platform mounted on the top of the outer wall. Ascending the steps to it, Dany looked across it. Cersei was already there… As was the Mountain. It made some sense - it felt she’d been walking for hours, while the man had probably taken a shorter route here. With them was another man who she didn’t recognize - and in his hand was a blade she could tell was Valyrian steel. But what was the point of a weapon this important here?

Cersei was beyond herself when she finally saw the soldiers deliver Daenerys to her. The Targaryen looked really awful - and Cersei was glad that she got as many people to see her in that way as she could. The very sight of her like that was enough to make her cock stir again… But she knew she shouldn’t give in to her lust in public. There’d be plenty of time for her to enjoy the foreign cunt’s body again soon enough - and now, it was time to do what she had her brought here for.

But not without tormenting her some more. Cersei walked over to Dany - slowly, taking delight in each step she took and the fear she could see in Daenerys’s eyes.

“Did you see it? They all hate you. Tell me, Daenerys. Was it worth it? You could have stayed the queen of those savages, ruling over some backwater and keeping all you held dear. But instead you decided to challenge me… And you’ve lost everything as a result. Was it worth trying to steal my crown?”

She asked Daenerys - who found herself unable to answer. There was some truth to Cersei’s words… She could have just stayed in Meereen. There, the people appreciated her… And here, the people of what was supposed to be her birthright had rejected her. But it was hers… It was Cersei’s husband who had stolen the crown, not her. She was never going to give her the satisfaction of admitting defeat directly, though. So Daenerys just stayed silent - unaware, that she had given up the chance to say her final words.

As Cersei realized that her captive wasn’t going to reply, she grabbed both of the bells hanging from Dany’s nipples. She pulled with no restraining this time. At first, Dany bent over - but one of the soldiers grabbed from behind, hooking hands underneath her shoulders and pulling her backwards. Making her present her firm breasts to Cersei. Who continued to pull on the heavy bells. Her tits stretched out as that happened - until eventually they couldn’t take it anymore. Daenerys screamed as the rings buried within her nipples weeks ago finally came free - along with huge chunks of both of her nipples. Now her breasts were topped off with just two bleeding stumps instead of the milk-feeding buds that were once there.

Dany’s scream was matched by a loud ringing from the two bells - and another stir underneath Cersei’s dress. She wanted to ravage Dany’s body with her cock once more, to plug those open, screaming lips with her prick… But she knew she shouldn’t show it to all those people. So, against herself, she took a step back

“Ser Gregor.”

Cersei simply spoke the name of her most perfect soldier - and the giant man knew precisely what to do. He started off by freeing his erection - making sure that the citizens watching from below the platform saw it. The sight of his giant dick spurred many jealous comments from them. He was hung like a monster, like a horse… And he’d easily ruin any pussy he slid inside. That much was clear to all of them. The Targaryen whore would be no different… Or would she? Or maybe the savages she had whored herself out for were just as hung? There were also rumors that she mated with her dragons… Either way, they were looking forward to seeing how that bitch’s body was going to handle it.

Grabbing Dany by the waist, the Mountain hoisted her up in the air. Next, he sat down - leaning backwards slightly. Then, he lowered Daenerys onto his cock. Dany hated how familiar she had become with the sensation… Her cunt only had to adjust a little to accept his massive shaft inside her. In just one thrust he reached all the way to her womb - the back wall of Dany’s babyroom hammered with the tip of Clegane’s dick. Holding Dany by her hips, he began grinding her up and down his cock - repeatedly slamming his cock into the back of her womb. To be raped in front of all those people… The last shreds of Dany’s dignity faded away. And, as they were on the wall at the verge of the city… Who knew who was watching them from the outside?

In just a few of his thrusts, Dany realized that the Mountain was putting more effort into it than before. Then, the Mountain had to hold himself back not to break his queen’s toy… But now Cersei had allowed him to go as hard at it as he pleased. So he just kept moving Dany up, then pulling her back down his dick - bringing his hips up as well. Assisted by gravity, he was able to fuck her far more violently than before. Her cunt began to hurt again - even though it was so used to Ser Gregor’s cock before. Her waist hurt, too - crushed with his oversized fingers.

The Mountain’s large prick caused her stomach to bulge out - the sight clear to both Cersei and the townsfolk watching. Cersei had seen it happen when watching him rape the Targaryen slut before, but not to that extent - and she found the sight pretty arousing, too. Rubbing her legs together, she grinded them against her cock - mouthing out silent moans while discreetly enjoying the sight.

Ser Gregor himself was determined to break his little slut even further than before. As he rammed his shaft into her uterus, he began feeling it give in to his cock once more. He was getting further in, than before… Over the course of several minutes, her womb stretched out beyond belief. The bulge that appeared at the front of her belly was gigantic, too - but he still was unsatisfied. Until, finally, with one extremely strong thrust he finally broke through. Daenerys screamed at the sudden pain in her belly as her womb was ruptured - his cock sliding into her abdominal cavity proper.

The Mountain gave a satisfied nod as he felt her guts wrap around the head of his dick - thrusting deeper and deeper into Dany’s belly with little resistance from her insides. Her stomach ballooned out even further as his dick began pushing directly against its walls, its shape more clear than ever - Daenerys herself looking down in shock at the obscene bulge he was creating in her belly. Various parts of her belly were stirred as his dick moved against them - some of them just shifted around, others ending up completely crushed. The agony of having her belly be hurt like that broke through the stoicness Dany was clinging to as it happened - tears of agony freely flowing down her cheeks while her entire abdomen burned with pain.

The hurt look on her face was enough to push both Cersei and her knight towards their respective climaxes. Cersei picked up the pace, now stroking herself off through her dress - facing away from the crowd so that they wouldn’t see what she was doing. Ser Gregor was pushed towards one, too - eventually raising his hand to signal that he was on the verge of cumming. That was a sign Cersei had asked for - and seeing it almost made her heart stop. It was finally going to happen!

“S-Ser Ilyn!”

She quickly barked an order out in between her hasty breaths - and the bald, mute executioner didn’t have to be told about it twice. As the Mountain pulled Dany down his cock one final time, his cock bursting with semen inside the Targaryen’s belly, ser Ilyn swung Widow’s Wail - aiming it directly at Daenerys’s neck. It cut cleanly through her skin, flesh and bone - her spine no match for the Valyrian steel either. Dany’s head was sent flying - chopped off in just a single strike.

Without it, her body began to spasm on top of Ser Gregor. The blood fountaining from her neck fell back on top of him - arousing him even more. He began humping his hips upwards as he gave in to the pleasure - his dick releasing an overwhelming flood of spunk directly into Dany’s belly. His hands kept her headless body upright, so it just jerked in place for several moments - all throughout her repeated rapist’s climax.

Dany found herself flying through the air - the world rotating in front of her eyes. For an instant, she’d see the city she had given up so much for… For another, the woman who she hated more than anything. For another, the wastes stretching out outside the city - with her army’s camp in the distance. And, for yet another, her own headless body - still mounted on top of Cersei’s main lapdog. The images flipped before her eyes a few more times before they came to a stop - her head crashing into the floor of the execution platform. She found herself bouncing towards the edge - only to be stopped before she fell. As her head was raised up, she found herself looking in the face of her executioner - staring at her with little malice. Confirming it was still her, he brought her head back up - and towards Cersei. 

Daenerys was forced to watch her foe’s satisfied, orgasmic face in her final moments - as the sight of Dany’s cutoff head was what pushed Cersei over the edge. The Lannister queen blew her load inside her dress - not that anyone would dare to comment on it. Dany wasn’t even surprised by her execution… If anything, she found it a relief. Finally, she would no longer be forced to endure the agony Cersei had been putting her through… She would finally be given a respite from all that. She’d be joining so many members of her family in death… Her brothers… Her unborn son… Her dragons. They had all died before her - and now it was her turn to follow them. She had already been forced to give up on her dream - without it, saying goodbye to life didn’t feel completely awful. 

However, there was still one regret left within her - that her relationship with Jon had soured right before the siege. Jon Snow… Her nephew, Aegon Targaryen… That reveal was what had ruined their relationship before. If only she and him could have made up… There was one upside to him being a Targaryen, though. Their lineage wouldn’t die out completely with her dead here. So, as painful as it was, she wished he’d find someone to continue the Targaryen line with. “May the Seven watch over you, Jon.” With one final thought towards the man she loved, Daenerys Targaryen, The First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, and the Breaker of Chains, finally died. 

Dany’s eyes rolled back in their sockets, her tongue slipping out from between her lips - Cersei’s pleasure intensified as she watched her now-dead enemy drool mindlessly. The Lannister wanted nothing more than to impale that head on her cock… But that had to wait until she had returned to the Red Keep. She had achieved something major here - finally, the last of her rivals to the throne was gone. Humiliated utterly before her death - hopefully, that’d steer others away from trying to stand up to her in the future. She took a glance towards the camp of what had been the dragon slut’s army - wondering if they were going to turn away now. The wolf kid was still in charge of them… But he was an honorable man. A moron, all things considered - it shouldn’t be hard to get him to leave now that his leader was gone.

***

For now, Cersei directed for both the head and the corpse to be brought back to the Red Keep - heading herself there as well impatiently. The corpse was taken to Qyburn’s chambers right away - the Hand of the Queen working hard to preserve her corpse for his queen’s further enjoyment. Cersei herself headed for the main hall - ascending the steps to the Iron Throne. As she sat down on top of it, a wave of relief washed over her - finally, her position here was safe. As long as Daenerys had been alive, there was still a chance someone would try to overthrow her in her name - but with the last Targaryen executed, there was no one who had a claim to the throne but her.

Cersei held Dany’s head in her hands - enjoying the brainless, slack look on her face immensely. Her expression looked so ridiculous… This was who she had been afraid of for so long? Anyone who’d make a face like that could have never been a threat to her… Examining Dany’s face for longer and longer, Cersei’s cock stirred again. Pulling the front of her dress open, she released her erection from underneath it - and brought Dany’s head towards it. She lowered it down giddily - poking the tip of her cock against Daenerys’s limp tongue. Some drool poured onto her dick as a result - the tongue moved by the dick touching it.

Next, she slipped the tip of her cock past her lips. They closed themselves around it on muscle memory - for once, clinging to her cock fully. Qyburn’s gag was useful in holding her mouth open, but as a result it stayed open constantly. Without it in place, Daenerys’s mouth was even more pleasant to fuck - Cersei groaning a few times as she pushed her dick further through. Fucking Daenerys’s head on the throne she was hoping to steal away from her… There was no better way to celebrate Daenerys’s death. Her cock popped free from the stump of Daenerys’s neck - her glans tickled from the outside by the cold air. All the way through the Targaryen’s mouth and throat, Cersei began fucking her properly - her cock sliding through it with quick thrusts all the way until she came. Her semen shot out of the tip of her cock and out through the back of Dany’s neck - showering what was still there of her hair with her spunk. The rest of it splattered onto the steps to the throne - not that Cersei minded at all.

Cersei wasn’t done, though. She dragged Daenerys’s head off, turned it around, then forced her dick back into the hole she had just climaxed through. Now, she was given a view of Dany’s face - with the tip of her cock soon slipping out from between her lips. Her expression, frozen forever in her dying look, helped Cersei feel even better - and soon enough, the Lannister blew her seed all over the Targaryen’s face. She was fucking Dany’s throat so violently that she knocked Arya’s head off the side rest on the throne - the Stark girl’s head bouncing off the many steps leading up to it before coming to a stop at the bottom.

As Qyburn had Daenerys’s preserved corpse brought to the Great Hall, Cersei begrudgingly handed the head over to him instead - and kept herself entertained with the holes of Dany’s corpse. Her pussy was still unusable, but her ass stayed intact - and the forbidden pleasure of fucking someone’s neck stump that she had discovered when abusing the wolf girl’s corpse was something she gave in to as well. Cersei planted plenty of her cum in Dany’s various holes - indulging herself fully in her lust for the dead girl’s body. Once she was done, Daenerys’s headless body was completely drenched with her cum - just the perfect state for her to be kept in.

Daenerys’s head joined Arya’s on the arm rests of the Iron Throne - joining it as one of the Lannister queen’s favorite onaholes. The rest of Dany’s corpse suffered a similar fate to the Stark tomboy’s, too. She was hanged by her arms and legs from one of the pillars of Cersei’s throne room, displayed for anyone who arrived there to see. Like this, anyone who had missed her execution would still know the price that came with opposing Cersei Lannister. Just like with Arya, Cersei had a nameplate attached to Dany’s neck stump - denouncing her as ‘Daenerys Targaryen, the Last Dragon Whore’. In the end, Daenerys would get to stay so close to what had been her goal for so long - but with it ultimately out of her reach.

***

Dany’s execution was in fact seen from the camp outside the city. Jon Snow was forced to watch as the love of his life was beheaded - even from a distance, it was clear that was what had transpired. With Daenerys gone, there was little point in staying near the city. He never wanted the throne for himself - he had been hoping to help Dany earn it. There was no reason for any more of his people to lose their lives. It would be best to withdraw - and Grey Worm agreed on that with him as well. The Unsullied would sail away to continue on the path Dany had set them upon before - freeing slaves. Their first target would be Naath. The Northerners would return back home, too… All that was left was to negotiate the terms of a truce.

The demand that the negotiations would happen in the Great Hall of the Red Keep was surprisingly easy to accept. Cersei had already shown herself to have no regard for her prisoners - but it was the easiest way to end the whole conflict. So Jon had agreed to it anyways - and soon found himself walking into the Red Keep.

As the doors to the Great Hall opened, he was greeted with a sight that caused his insides to turn. It was a body he recognized - even if it had been horribly disfigured. He had made love to that body before… And now, it was there, as if to taunt him. Daenerys’s headless corpse - with a degrading plaque hanging from the stump of her neck. It carried the signs of some heavy abuse - her skin was painted with several cuts and bruises. Her nipples had been ripped off, too - and her pussy was a stretched out, gaping hole.

He stood in place for a moment, staring at it - but finally finding the strength within himself to take a step forward. Only for the next pillar to be an even more devastating sight. It was his sister, Arya… As the siege had come to an impasse, she had disappeared - he would have never expected that she ended up in Cersei’s clutches. The sight of her body like that was soul-crushing. Jon had expected Cersei had done something similar to Daenerys’s corpse, and tried to prepare herself mentally for it - but he couldn’t have prepared himself for his sister’s abused body too.

It took him far longer to move on from there - finally getting to see Cersei. Who, while getting slightly impatient, enjoyed watching him squirm at the sight of two corpses of the women he loved. But Cersei still had one more trick up her sleeve. As Jon saw her sitting on the throne, he also got to see Arya’s head - impaled on a cock. W-what? H-how? Wasn’t Cersei a woman? And she was doing what to Arya? There was no mistake - Cersei was fucking his sister’s corpse. She moved it slowly up and down on her cock while having the head face him - the sight of it impaled on Cersei’s cock burning into his mind. The smirk on her lips was infuriating - but Jon knew he had to keep his calm. This was about more than just him… It was about finally bringing peace to the Seven Kingdoms. The sight of Dany’s head on an armrest - the semen dripping from it making it clear that it had been subjected to the same abuse - was yet another blow to Jon’s mind. All of that weighed down on him heavily as he and Cersei finally began their conversation - one that would decide the fate of Westeros once and for all.

***

As Jon rode through the gate to Winterfell, Sansa Stark rushed out to meet her brother once more. The news about what had transpired during the campaign to the south were dire - but she wasn’t entirely sure about the details. Who better to ask about them than her brother?

Getting closer, Sansa was surprised to see a massive sack swung over the back of his horse - quite a heavy one, from the sight of it.

“Jon! I need to hear this from you. Where’s Dany? And what’s with that sack?”

The redhead asked him in a warm tone - seeing the distress her questions had brought him forming on his face. Oh no… Were things really that bad?

Jon looked at his living sister for a while in silence - enough, that Sansa began to worry. What was going on? Finally, he moved - reaching into the sack with a deep sigh. He took something out - a small piece of wood, with something inscribed on it. Sansa took it - gasping at the inscription. “Arya Stark, the Slut Wolf”. What was the meaning of this? Did something happen to Arya, too?

“Sorry, Sansa. This is the only way to finally bring all of us peace.”

Before Sansa could fully process what the wooden plaque meant, Jon rose the Longclaw - and slammed the hilt of the sword against the side of Sansa’s head. Knocking her out clean.

***

“One more thing, Jon Snow.”

Jon froze in place. The negotiations had concluded - all that was left was to leave this damned keep once and for all.

“I have a proposition to make. You kept glancing over at the corpse of your sister throughout this. I’ll be generous enough to let you take it back home. However… It won’t be for free.”

Jon looked at Arya’s body once more. Bringing it to Winterfell to give her a proper burial in the crypts would be incredible. She deserved to rest now… And not to have her corpse be defiled like that. But the price would surely be steep. Still, whatever it was, he was willing to pay it.

“What will it cost me?”

He asked - and Cersei replied immediately.

“Sansa. Deliver her to me.”

Jon remained silent - how could he even reply to something like this? His living sister for the corpse of a dead one… Who would make such a trade? He looked back at Cersei, glancing over at Arya’s face - only for Cersei to slap it with her cock yet again. Seeing it defiled like that only reinforced his desire to give her a dignified burial… But at the cost of Sansa’s life?

After a moment of silence, Cersei made the decision a little easier for him.

“If you refuse, then all we have discussed today is annulled.”

As Jon considered it, he took a glance at Daenerys’s corpse. He knew that Cersei would never hand it over… And that knowledge hurt. It’d be the last time he would ever see her… So he stared at it for a while - even it was clear what he had to say. Finally, he worked up the strength to reply - knowing fully well he was condemning another of his closest relatives to an agonizing death.

“I will do it.”


	5. Epilogue

As Sansa opened her eyes, she found herself wearing a bag over her head - and tied up, as well. She wasn’t really sure where she was - but she knew that it was moving somewhere. She focused on her memories, trying to piece together, what had happened. Jon had returned home… She came down to talk to him… And then nothing. Did someone attack them at that point? Or… Was it Jon himself who had knocked her out?

She had all the time in the world to piece that together as her journey continued - the ropes binding her arms and legs tied too tightly for her to get it off. All the redhead could do was wait and see who had kidnapped her… And to who they were taking her.

On a few occasions, her captors would take the bag away and feed her - making sure that she wouldn’t starve to death. But the bag would go on right after - and she didn’t have the chance to tell who they were, either. She could tell that she was in a wagon, though - and that later they had turned her in at some ship. The air getting hotter and hotter as they sailed was telling her that she was going south - making her wonder what her final destination was. But only when the hood was taken off her head in front of the Red Keep did Sansa realize what had happened. Jon’s final words suddenly made sense - the Lannister bitch had demanded her as one of the terms of whatever peace agreement they had come to...

Stepping into the keep, Sansa was reminded of the bad memories of her last stay in King’s Landing. She was a weak, little girl back then… She had grown so much in that time. No longer would she cower in fear before those who once terrified her - she’d stand before Cersei without showing even a trace of fear.

What did induce fear in her, though, was the corpse she saw hanging from the pillar as she was led into the Great Hall. It was almost impossible for her to recognize - but the plate hanging from the corpse’s neck made it clear that it belonged to Daenerys. That was all that remained of the once-strong Mother of Dragons… Sansa took a moment to look at it - only for the soldiers to smack her in the back to make her move forward.

And there, there she was - Cersei Lannister, sitting on the Iron Throne like she owned the thing. The fact that for all purposes she pretty much did now only made it worse. Her blood boiled at the very sight of her - but it only grew worse as she took a look down Cersei’s body. And saw the woman’s obscene cock - as well as her sister’s head mounted on top of it. Well, that explained some things… While raising even more questions. How did she even get a dick? 

Sansa lifted a hand to her belly, feeling her insides twist as the sight almost made her throw up. But no. She shouldn’t.show weakness in front of Cersei. On the side rest of the throne, she could see Dany’s head, too. But that really didn’t bother her all that much - the way Cersei was defiling Arya’s head really pissed her off. With an angry look on her face, she decided she’d stay defiant, no matter what Cersei did to her - giving the Lannister an angry glare to kick things off.

Sansa’s dedication would provide Cersei with hundreds of hours of entertainment. Unlike Daenerys, the Stark girl wasn’t going to give in to despair - and that made tormenting her keep its luster for so much longer. Cersei didn’t have the Mountain break the redheads cunt, either - keeping both of the Stark girl’s holes usable. And use them she did - raping Sansa multiple times a day. But that wasn’t enough to break her - and neither was the torture that Cersei put her through. Sansa had experienced plenty of abuse at the hands of Ramsay Bolton already - if anything, she took delight in telling the Lannister that she still wasn’t living up to that monster of a man.

In due time, Sansa’s corpse would take the place her sister’s body originally held - and the redhead’s head would become yet another one of Cersei’s onaholes. Before that happened, though… Cersei had dedicated herself to having the surviving Stark girl snap - while keeping her as a sort of a pet, bound in chains at the feet of her throne whenever she was not busy torturing her. How long it would take, Cersei wasn’t sure - but she knew the payoff when it finally happened would be all worth it.

***

Having arrived in Winterfell with Arya’s corpse, Jon Snow immediately kicked things off with a dignified, traditional Stark burial for Arya - or rather, what he was allowed to take of her. Cersei sadly kept her head… But even laying Arya’s headless corpse to rest was enough to him. Arya was placed in the crypts below Winterfell - like all Starks should be. The place had been ravaged during the Night King’s attack on Winterfell, but had been repaired while Jon was in the South.

Arya’s body had been placed in the crypts with all the honors a daughter of House Stark should receive. Visitors to the keep were able to see it if they wished so. The inherent cold within the place helped with keeping the bodies preserved - so for a time, no one questioned Arya’s corpse staying in pristine condition. However, Qyburn’s conocotions had kept the Stark tomboy’s body in a state just too perfect for far too long. Rumors spread quickly that Arya was such a true daughter of House Stark, that her corpse wouldn’t ever decay when kept in the crypts of Winterfell.

And with those rumors quickly came people wanting to confirm that for themselves. Jon was kept blissfully unaware of the pilgrimages people began making to Winterfell’s crypts. The dignified dark clothes Arya had been given for her eternal rest had been stripped off by people curious if her body was really intact - at first, with completely pure intentions. But soon the people visiting Arya’s corpse in the crypts were doing far more than that. Grabbing her breasts, touching the stump of her neck - even fingering her dead cunt. Confirming yet again that Arya’s corpse was still as fresh as the day she was killed.

In no time, the visitors had gone from simply feeling Arya’s corpse up to properly fucking her dead body. Her pussy and ass had been put through plenty of abuse - and even the stump of her neck wasn’t without its fans, either. Raping Arya’s corpse quickly became a part of the tradition, as well. People from all over the North took their time to arrive in Winterfell to pay respects to the greatest daughter of House Stark - to the woman who had saved them all from the Long Night. Paying their respects by sending their loads down one of the three fuckable holes of Arya’s body - a tradition which had become widely accepted. Some even took the time to cum in all three of her holes, proclaiming that it was the only true way to honor the great woman Arya was. Getting to fuck Arya had become a rite of passage of sorts for the Northerners - and a secret kept carefully from their king.

Having Sansa be sent off like that was a heavy burden on Jon Snow. However, he was able to keep himself together fairly well - even if, once again, he was all alone. Bran had disappeared to who-knew-where - leaving Jon as the last of the Starks. And the last of the Targaryens, too - as well as the King in the North. He would do his best to rule his people in a just way - and even if he had never wanted the position, he’d do his damn best to be worthy of his people.


End file.
